Loyalists
by Luigi Legends
Summary: A glimpse into an alternate Battle of Mt. Fuji though the eyes of new Knight of Eight, A one shot teaser of a project I'm working on,  AU with an OC, minor KallenxLelouch


Hey Legends here with a teaser about one of my new projects, I've shifted gears and I'm probably going to put Amor on Hiatus while I work on this one. I don't quite feel that I'm ready to continue Amor until I adapt a style that flows properly for me, hence why I've shifted over to this and Code Geass in General to try and find it. Here is a little taste of what I've been working on Code Geass fans are in for a treat

* * *

><p><strong>Loyalists<strong>

Knight of Two, Laura Corpus could only laugh at her own situation as she pushed several strands of her short dark brown hair out of her eyes, among the hundreds of things and thousands of places she could have been had she been anyone other than herself, but no she was here in the sky's above Japan looking at the largest weapon of mass genocide that the world has ever seen. The Sky Fortress Damocles, the floating fortress was likely the most ostentatious weapon of mass destruction ever conceived by Britannian engineers as well as the most impregnable, she clicked on the Glints tactical display and watched the hundreds of red dots crowd around the icon of the Damocles and balanced it against her own blue dots, they might as well been assaulting the Gates of Heaven

The former Knight of Eight chuckled at that thought as she activated her neural uplink, this was hardly the time to consider their odds now and really it hardly mattered, this was the reason The Empress was at the front as well as Knight of one Suzaku and Lord Jeremiah.

And herself as well…

She watched the countless explosions as Imperial forces continued to press though the Black Knights frontline, The Empresses Zero Squadron leading the charge against the Black Knight Original Squadron in her absence. She knew her Lady was fighting the Former Knight of One, Bismarck while she resisted the urge to help her, she would only be a distraction they were far and above her level. She would have to be content at clearing a path for His Majesty Lelouch.

Not that that was a problem her custom Knightmare White Glint, the Glint was like the Weinberg's Tristan designed and built for versatile high speed warfare, it was far and above superior to any mass production model. A point she was happy to prove as she raked her arm mounted Gatling gun into the squadron of Akatsukis that had tried to challenge her.

"Time to act"

She drew her wrist mounted Master Radiation Blade leapt into the fray, cutting down dozens of Akatsuki's, Sutherland's and Vincent Ward's as she hacked her way toward the Damocles. Several Akatsuki's dropped their bazooka's and drew their Rotating Blades after realizing that none of the shots were making it past her Radiant Wave shielding, they threw themselves at her in a foolish move, as the instant their blades made contact with her shield they bubbled and exploded leaving their frames weaponless. It only took a second for her Radiation blade to finish them off as they tried to fall back in vain their cockpits bubbled and exploded leaving almost nothing behind.

The other Knightmare's that had tried to stop her drifted backwards, opening up with everything they had but to no avail as each and every shot was vaporized before in even came within an inch of her armor, she flared her thrusters and cut though each and every single Frame that had the gall to take a shot at her.

The remaining Frames drew whatever melee weapon they had and surrounded her, closing in with lances and Rotating swords she hacked apart the lances and raked the Rouge Britannian Knightmares with high caliber rounds tearing the Frames and their pilots to pieces, the remaining Akatsukis were cut down with her Radiation blade the pilots of the Vincent Wards after seeing their comrades shot down tried to break away but to no avail as she just used the Glints Radiant Wave shield to wipe out the lot of them.

"Come on, is the best the Black Knights have to offer?" she laughed as she broadcasted that on an open band, in response an entire platoon of Knightmares of different makes surrounded her trying in vain to prove her wrong as she cut them down watching as their explosions cascaded around her

Another wave of Knightmares surrounded her but instead of cutting them down, she activated her Final Shine weapon system dumping one of her Radiant Wave shield batteries into a massive spherical wave of Radiation that destroyed every Knightmare that had tried to surround her and more.

"This is a joke…"

Her proximity alarm went off as a one of their Knightmares closed on her at speed unimaginable in one of the factory models, there were only a handful of units capable of reaching those speeds but she knew that almost all of them were busy, Tohdoh and the Four Holy Swords were dealing with Suzaku and Xingke was struggling with Emperor Lelouch, she already knew the only other two that could reach that speed were occupied with each other

That only left one…

"Gino!"

"Jokes really? I'm hurt Laura…" the Knight of Three mocked on an open channel, as the Tristan appeared literally right on top of her MVS swords drawn

She barely had time to block with her Radiation blade as Gino brought his MVS swords down in a vertical slice, she managed to parry and back off to a safe distance.

"Still fighting for that bastard Lelouch and his False Britannia?" he asked opening a video feed

"I fight for the Empress and my people, Gino Schneizel can take his Britannia and shove it" she shot back as she recalibrated her shield and her thrust system

The Tristan shot forwards taking a quick swing at the Glints head, she blocked and leveled her Gatling gun at him but he manage defect the gun with his slash harkens sending the shots wide and into a group of friendly Sutherlands. Taking advantage of the movement he transformed back into a Jet and took off knowing full well that she would follow.

"Get back here Gino!" she growled as she hounded after the Tristan emptying round after round from her Gatling gun at the nimble Knightmare

"Not on your life" he answered snidely as he continued to play chicken with her, dodging behind one of the Black Knight support ships only to watch it explode as she cut clean though it and continue after him

"GINO!" she shouted getting misted* as she continued her relentless chase throughout the Black Knight front leaving a trail of explosions behind her as he smashed though their ranks

Gino morphed back into a Knightmare and caught her off guard forcing her to lock blades or risk being dismembered

"Not bad but this is where it ends, Laura sorry" he said somberly as the Mordred appeared right next to her, its main cannon at the ready

"Target locked" Anya muttered charging her Stark Hadron Cannon, Laura paled as all she could do was watch as the cannon started glowing preparing to end her right then and there

"Sorry" Anya muttered preparing to pull the trigger and end her former comrade, until her proximity warning blared along with a collation warning

"LADY CORPUS!"

"What the…?"

The Sutherland Seig rammed into the Mordred throwing the Knight of Six aim off causing her Stark Hadron cannon to misfire into the Black Knight airship Mt. Fuji taking the ship and dozens of Knightmares with it.

"Are you alright Lady Corpus?" Lord Jeremiah asked much to her relief and chagrin, as the Sutherland Seig took position right beside her.

"I'm fine thanks to you, Lord" she finally managed after taking a breath, that was nearly the end of her "your timing could not have been better"

"I try for his Majesty sake"

"Well if it isn't that Orange guy" Gino not taking kindly to being ignored in such away

"That is the title of my loyalty boy, I bear no more shame in holding it"

The Tristan in response launched several of its slash harkens at the Sutherland Seig only to have the deflected by its electromagnetic armor, while dozens of other Knightmares began to surround them, bringing hundreds of guns to bear on the two Imperial Knights.

"Milady, shall we show them the power of our loyalty"

Laura could only smile at that statement "let's…"

Jeremiah launched himself at the Mordred and its escorts

"FOR EMPOROR LELOUCH!" He roared at the top of his lungs as he hit the crimson Knightmare

She did the same as she threw herself and the Glint at the Tristan locking blades with the red white Knightmare

"FOR EMPRESS KALLEN!"

"FOR THE NEW WORLD!" They both shout simultaneously as they both lost themselves in the battle

* * *

><p>Far from the front, Lelouch could only watch as both his and Kallen's personal retainers poured their hearts into the battle it was truly a spectacle to behold.<p>

He was only interrupted by the face of his love as she contacted him with excellent news "Lelouch Bismarck's is finished and I'm moving to help Suzaku"

"Very well oh and Kallen, Laura and Jeremiah have broken though the front when you're finished assist them if you will"

"Those two loyalists…" Kallen smiled and shook her head "they would take on the world with their bare hands if we asked them…"

"Indeed stay safe, my love"

"Same to you" she winked and closed her connection

"Loyalists…" Lelouch muttered as he turned his attention back to the battle

* * *

><p>*Red Mist or Misted: A feeling of extreme competitiveness or anger that temporarily clouds one's judgment.<p>

A cookie to those who know where I got the name White Glint from and also to avoid confusion Laura Corpus is an OC of mine, she is Knight of Eight (later Two) from Area Twelve(the Philippines) and the forth youngest Knight of the round member, she has sworn an oath of loyalty to Kallen and is similar in personality to Jeremiah well aside from being incredibly laid back.

Please Read and Review and tell me what you think


End file.
